geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan songs
Foreword Much catching up to do, there have been several before episode 5. Clips appreciated. Season 1 Episode 1 * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpikyAbrasiveWrenchPeteZaroll Twinkle, twinkle little star] (Clip by @Fogsight) Episode 5 * [[The ICA Flight Song]] (From & by Dan) Episode 6 * @[https://twitter.com/bpphantom bpphantom]'s DuckTales-inspired song (as retrieved from the Discord): ''Life is like a sp'urricane, here in Goth-am.'' ''Sp'irates, lasers, xenomorphs - it's so awe-some.'' ''Might solve a mystery, or rewrite history...'' ''BAT TALES! woo-oooh'' ''Tales of derring-do, POW and SPLAT BAT Tales, Woo-ooo!'' ''D-d-d-Danger out to find you - Salmon Ladders right behind you.'' ''What to do? Just get into some BAT Tales! Woo-ooo.'' ''Not sp'ony tails or bar room tales but BAT Tales! Woo ooo!'' Episode 8 * [https://clips.twitch.tv/RenownedCarelessStarTriHard Kika's rock] (Clip by [http://geekspacetv.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wilian75 yours truly]) * ''This piece goes to this piece,'' ''This piece goes to this piece'' ''Don't put the blue and the red together,'' ''That makes purple, which is death.''The classic rock song.'' (Dan)'' Episode 9 * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SweetAmericanDaikonVoteYea Meat-o-stik'ko jingle] (Clip by [[Javier P. Beltrán (Iffrithiel)|Iffrithiel]]) * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SquareProudJayVoteYea The story of Poor Stanley]Not a song, but close enough, right? (partial clip by yours truly) ''As everyone knows, Poor StanleyNot to be confused with Bad Stanley: that was his cousin. was a merchant in the early days of ICA. He never had much luck, which is why [...]A few words I couldn’t catch are missing, here. he was known as Poor Stanley. But he found in the end he was able to sell the trash that was disposed of by larger freighters for more money than the actual goods that he was being paid to ship around.'' ''So, he would sneak up really close to large freighters, and then kill his engines, and then as they went into thread space, they would first drop all of their trash out.'' ''He would collect that trash and it made him slightly less poor, but he still was known as Poor Stanley. The end.'' Epilogue by Lauren: ''As the story wraps up, the silence continues to stretch.''The Bat'leth was itself pulling a Poor Stanley toward Gennus Landing in that moment, trying to avoid detection by the Raze scout ship. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/AgreeableAbstruseBananaKappa Call me Hexie] (Another Clip by me, lyrics by @trooperSJP) Episode 11 * Xe'anna ''fonzies a ship open'' and [https://clips.twitch.tv/AmericanDeterminedMetalBigBrother Happy Days] ensues... (Clip by me) Season 2 Episode 14 * [https://clips.twitch.tv/BashfulIcyCakeImGlitch Checking] whether chat is back after another glitch (Clip by me, it’s kinda funny that it’s URL ends with ... Glitch) Episode 15 * Sarah [https://clips.twitch.tv/CloudyNiceChoughHassaanChop starts singing the ICA flight song] during end-of-show donations reading. Episode 16 * [https://clips.twitch.tv/InexpensiveChillyBunnyJKanStyle About Ashley's music] (Clip by me) * [https://clips.twitch.tv/DependablePoliteLocustDAESuppy Donation song] (Clip by me) Episode 17 * A song from @Galforc, which @Saalaksin started in chat. Inspired by . Pulled from the Discord, link to the [https://twitter.com/Aurinth/status/966562010061312000 tweet]. ''Oh no I built on the thing begun in chat because I'm awful and the show hasn't had as much music since Cheryl left :'' ''Hello Darkness our old friend!'' ''We've come to sneak through you again'' ''Because alarms set AIs waking,'' ''Scrabbling claws while I was creeping'' ''And the alien was planted in my brain'' ''Still remains '' ''Within the sound of silence....'' ''In broken ships I walked alone'' ''Narrow halls of shattered hearts'' '''neath the glowing of a bright wig'' ''As turned a space bat to the wires to dig'' ''When my ears were stabbed by the boom of a sub-woofer'' ''That paved her way'' ''And touched the sound of silence…'' * Kika [https://clips.twitch.tv/GorgeousBlushingGaurRaccAttack sings] her way through the dismantling of a turret and gets fired at. (Clip by me) Season 3 Episode 24 A donation text inspired by a famous song, and [https://clips.twitch.tv/EvilSplendidStorkTheThing this] happened. And then [https://clips.twitch.tv/WealthyBlatantFalconArsonNoSexy this]. (clips by me) Episode 25 [https://clips.twitch.tv/AlertKnottyRadishSwiftRage Bisquick the Spirate]. (clip by me) Episode 26 [https://clips.twitch.tv/UnusualObliviousDragonfruitBuddhaBar Painting the roses red]. (clip by me) [https://clips.twitch.tv/AgileDullSowPeoplesChamp Introductions]. (clip by me) [https://clips.twitch.tv/FilthyHelpfulFinchKreygasm Shimmering down]. (clip by me) Episode 27 [https://clips.twitch.tv/EmpathicMotionlessIguanaCmonBruh Where in the world is Lt. Sandiego?] (clip by me) Episode 30 [https://clips.twitch.tv/BoringGlutenFreePeppermintOSkomodo I'm never gonna dance again]. (clip by me) Episode 32 [https://clips.twitch.tv/MoralExcitedRutabagaStrawBeary Murder Tunnel] and its [https://clips.twitch.tv/ApatheticPatientAardvarkTriHard continuation]. (clips by me) Episode 35 [https://clips.twitch.tv/CuriousTacitTofuTBTacoRight I am Conrad] (clip by me). [https://clips.twitch.tv/ProudDarkDootLeeroyJenkins Every day is a holiday] (clip by me) [https://clips.twitch.tv/MoistFrozenPhonePlanking Wig party!] (clip by me)[[Category:Leviathan]] Notes